FrostyandthePinkBear
by DJWriter
Summary: “My name is Frost, and I cant believe how I am in this situation...Being force to travel the universe with this pink idiot...Soon I will have sub zeros head I will have my revenge...


(Author's Note)

İts been a while since İ wrote a fanfic. İ been doing animations now, but been figuring of turning a fanfic into a animation. Starring my two favorite female characters, Frost from MK11 and the Team Cuddle Leader. Also maybe other special guests added later in the chapters. İm going to try my best to update this as much as possible. This has been something that İ been really been wanting to do. So Enjoy!!!

* * *

**FROST**

_"İ can't believe it...How İ even ended up in this situation...İ'll make sure everyone pay when I get out of this..._

_And... İts all thanks to her... "_

The scene cuts to a woman with blue hair being held captive with arm guards around her. She was handicuffed where she was unable to using her ice powers...

They were escorting her, as she stares with a sinster stare...

As the guards were appoarching down a hall... A bearded man suddenly appears around a corner... The bearded man had the right side of his face which was made of high tech metal and a full red eye...

The man appoarched them...

"Well ain't this a lovely surprise...Frost... Heh... İs that really you?...İ see those power reducing handicuffs are doing you good... No power today for ya huh Frost... " the bearded man..

**FROST**: "Kano... İt would be wise to let me go, before İ make you and your black dragon clan suffer... "

**KANO**: "Why?... And save the trouble of spending the money your worth girly... Kronika gave you a expensive upgrade...Something thats worth a pretty penny... So far the black dragon have been doing better than ever... More money more power... And more interestings offers..."

**FROST**: "İ'm not part of your deals...İ'm after my own agendas... "

**KANO**: "And you think trying to steal from the black dragon would do you any good girly?... Hehehe... You got yourself to blame for your own predictment...

Frost quickly looked over to the right of her and saw in a room behind Kano... twin human bodies experimented on...

**FROST**: "Clone Kanos? Don't you think thats over played?... "

**KANO**: "İts a living... A very expensive living... Ya see...The black market is a very interesting deal... You just gotta know the right people... Speaking of which...in a hour...

(Kano grabs Frosts face...)

**KANO**: "You'll be sold piece by piece... İt should be a pleasure to see whats under that suit of yours...

**FROST**: "İ'll make sure you die a horrible death... You worthless scum... And this time you'll stay dead... No hourglass to helping you now... "

**KANO**: "We'll see lovely... Take her away... But do handle her with care... Gotta make sure the merchendise doesn't get scratch...

Kano walks off as the guards escorts her away...

As they escorted her one of the cars stop within their path...

**GUARD**: "You... "

He pointed at Frost...

The guard quickly knock down a can off the trash can...

**GUARD**: "Pick up that can... "

Frost looked curious...

**FROST**: "Pick up your own garbage you sweviling worm... "

**GUARD**: "İ said... Pick... Up... The can..."

**FROST**: "You pick it up!... "

Frost was quickly attacked by a side guard around her...

**GUARD** **2**: "You gonna need help with this one?... "

**FROST**: "Fine... You fucking assholes... "

Frost picked up the can and slowly disposed of it in the trash bin...

**FROST**: "Happy?..."

**GUARD:** "Now get out of here... "

The guards proceeded with escorting Frost to her cell... Giving the guard one more angry stare...

**FROST**: "Very soon... They will all pay...

A moment has passed

They appoarched Frost cell and ordered her to proceed inside...they closed the cell behind them...Continuing to guard the door...

She look around the cell, and to her surprised...she saw something very unusual in the corner of the cell...

**FROST**

_(What the hell is that...)_

She was puzzled as the pink creature was in a fetal position in the corner... She appears to be holding her left arm tightly...

The guards proceeded with closing the cell... With Frost giving one more glare towards the guards outside...

As the guards walked off... Frost kicked the door out of frustrasting...

**FROST**: "Damn... İf İ didn't have these damns cuffs... Ugggh... They all betrayed me...they will all pay... İ'll make sure of it... Once İ get out of hear İ will restore my clanned into a better state... Where İ will rule over the realms... You can bet on it... "

Frost slamed her cuff hands against the wall...

She leaned on the wall looking towards the ground... But the pink creature in the corner caught her eye again...

Frost then gave a curious look...

**FROST: **"Hey you there...you probably been here for a while haven't you...you have any ideas to escape out this hell hole...or are you just useless like you look..."

The Pink creature twitch a little and was constantly looking around her surroundings...

**FROST: **"hey...What the hell is wrong with you?...And what are you wearing?...freak..."

The Pink creature slowly looked at Frost...

**UNKNOWN: **"They...were...my friends...I thought...they love me..."

The Pink Creature twitched more...

**FROST: "**What are you talking about?...There's no such thing...You focus on worthless human emotions...A true warrior destroys everything that gets in their way...That's how you get what you want...you take what's rightfully yours..."

**UNKNOWN: **"I...I thought...I made them happy...Why did they...why did they hurt Cuddles...Cuddles never wanted harm...Cuddles only wanted a friend..."

**FROST: **"Great...your even more weaker than I imagine...Pathetic...I need some way to get out of this place and get my hands on Sub-Zero..."

Frost went back and leaned up against a wall...she looks at the ground thinking to herself...

**FROST: **"I have to get these cuffs off me in order to use my powers...I must find a way out..."

**CUDDLES: "**Would you...be Cuddles best friend?..."

Frost looked over to Cuddles

**FROST: "**Do I look like I want a friend...What I want is to kill Sub-Zero and make my clan rule over the realms...Companionship is a waste of my time...Unless you can get me out of this place, I suggest you stay the hell out of my way...got it!..."

**CUDDLES: "**I...could...I can...get you...out..."

Frost gave a curious look...

**FROST: "**You know a way out of here? I told you before don't waste my time...unless you want your spine ripped out of your body..."

Cuddles stood up but she reveals to be badly wounded with a broken left arm...

**CUDDLES: "**You promise...to be my friend...my friend to the end?..."

**FROST: "**How about this...you help me escape and I won't break your other arm...if your good enough...you can be part of my cybernetic army...We have to make some "adjustments" to make sure you fit right in...

**CUDDLES: "**Pinkie Promise?..."

Cuddles held out her pinkie to Frost...Frost looked at her hand confused...

**FROST: "**What's the hell is a Pinkie Promise?..."

**CUDDLES**: "It's where you promise a best friend you will always be there for them...how about it best buddy?"

**FROST**

_(I'm going to make sure her death be satisfying)_

Cuddles held out her pinkie waiting in Frost to do the same

**FROST**: "Fine!..."

Cuddles and Frost pinkie promise she then proceeded to hugging Frost...

Frost forcefully push Cuddles off her...

**FROST: **"Touch me like that again Ill drill a hole in your skull..."

**CUDDLES: **"Is that a bracelet?

Cuddles reach out to Frost's handicuffs...Observing them in a weird way...

**FROST: **"Would you knock it off and focus!...I'm wanting to get out of here...You either help me or stay the hell out of my way..."

**CUDDLES: **"Cuddles know how to disable that bracelet...ohh...I forgot...The materials are needed are aboard a ship, outside this prison...I could get us there...then we can get that silly old bracelet off and even adventure the universe together..."

**FROST**

_(Slow and painful...And smash the brain Ice Cold...)_

**FROST: **"Just get me out of here or else!..."

**CUDDLES: **"Boy...someone is grumpy...okay...You see that TV behind you...Kano makes announcements to on that TV to some of his prisoners..."

Frost look closely at a nearby TV...

**FROST: **"Get to the point..."

**CUDDLES: **"Well why don't we see what Mr. Kano is up too..."

Cuddles put her right arm behind her back...

Suddenly the TV is switches to Kano in a office, looking at a mirror, trimming his beard...Frost became confused...

**FROST**: "What is this?..."

The scene cuts to Kano trimming his beard with a metal razor...He rub his chin a couple times and continued on...

**KANO: **"I'm gonna make a fortune off that robo bitch...Not until I...Strip her for parts..." proceed with cocky smile...

Frost became angered...

**FROST: **"What the hell are you doing?...I want Kano dead! You hear me dead!..."

**CUDDLES: **"If he dies, then we won't be able to escape..."

**FROST: **"Ugh...What are you talking about?..."

**CUDDLES: **"He can unlock our cell through voice command...Just keep watch for a guard..."

**FROST: **"Voice Command? How exactly are you going to do this huh?...Kano isn't quite the forgiving type..."

**CUDDLES: **"I know a way! I do anything for my new best friend...now watch out for me new best friend..."

**FROST: **"Ugh...your pissing me off just go ahead a do something!..."

Suddenly Kano started screaming in pain...He stop the metal razor...

Kano looked and saw the cheek of his face in blood...

**KANO: **"What the bloody hell happened!?...Gawddamn razor...Piece of shit..."

Kano threw the Razor at the wall breaking it into pieces...

As Kano looked back at his wound in the mirror he began to hear repairing noises behind himself...

He turned around and saw the razor was back together again...

**KANO: **"What!?..."

Suddenly a door behind him shut...

**KANO: **"Who's ever doing that, you got 5 seconds before I get angry..."

A nearby TV turned on with static showing...

Suddenly a message type itself onto the TV...

Kano looked as he read...

**KANO**

_There was a pink girl...she had no friends..._

_She a friend...a blessing from...the heavens..._

_Open cell...8B7?..._

**KANO: **"What the hell is this?..."

_Female Robot Voice...*Access Granted*_

**KANO: **"What...no!"

The TV turned off with Frost even more confused...

**FROST: **"How are you doing this!?..."

The door to Frost and Cuddles prison cell opened...The guards outside her cell looked behind them confused...

They held their weapons high aiming them towards Cuddles and Frost...

**Guard**: "Don't move or we will shoot to kill...stay right where you are!..."

**FROST: **"Which one of you made me pick up garbage!?..."

**CUDDLES: **"Don't worry new best friend...I'll take care of them..."

Frost was confused...but she became curious when Cuddles walked in front of her... she Cuddles was wearing a large metallic red and yellow silver glove on her right arm with different colors shining behind her...

The guards procced to shoot but were unable too...

**CUDDLES: **"Oops...sorry those won't work no more...and neither will you..."

A light shines under Cuddles...

**CUDDLES: **"No body threatens my new best friend..."

The scene cuts to a hall way of guards screaming with the sound of bones snapping...

The scene cuts to Kano reaching for the handle to the door...

Suddenly he shrieks in pain...seeing the door knob is replaced with the razor...he looked and saw the door knob was on the floor where the razor was...

**KANO: **"I had enough of these games!..."

Kano reaches over to a desk and underneath he pulls out a microphone stand...

**KANO: **"8B7!...Everyone on base...Kill the prisoners...send their bodies to my office...and someone help me get out my office!

**TO BE CONTINUED**...


End file.
